Return to Me
by Anglo-Beauty96
Summary: Arya whispered one last request, "Return to me." "Always." He promised. Disclaimer/Description, etc, inside the story.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Me

Chapter 1

Inspirational Quote: "Just, wait. Though wide he may roam, always, a hero comes home."

Disclaimer: A Song of Ice and Fire belongs to George R.R Martin. I own nothing and make no profit from any of this. Thank you. Please enjoy the story.

Gendry and Arya were having fun at the tavern, in King's Landing. Lord knows her mother didn't approve of a young lady going out to a pub with someone she wasn't betrothed to, but Arya ,who had most always done what she wanted, didn't care. It was her last night with Gendry before he went off to help squash the rebellion in the Iron Islands, and she was going to make the most of it.

She swished her skirts in a lively dance, to the tune of some foreign instrument, and threw her head back, laughing at Gendry's awed expression. He rarely saw her in a dress, and dancing at the same time. The song ended rather quickly though, and the tavern fell silent. For some reason, despite the previously joyous mood, the silence seemed heavy, and solemn. Arya began to feel uncomfortable, and Gendry noticed. He grinned at her, and she knew immediately what he was thinking.

"Gendry. Gendry Baratheon. No. Don't you dare. I'll stick you with Needle's pointy end." Arya threatened.

"But, m'lady, I believe everyone here would want to hear a song!" Gendry's raised voice caught the attention of everyone in attendance, and the crowd began to chant, "Sing! Sing! Sing!"

After about a minute of this, Arya conceded, and motioned for the crowd to quiet. Even Gendry sat, with a look on his face that told of his interest. She took a small harp, and began plucking on it. It didn't take Gendry long to recognize the tune, and he smiled.

"_Out of the mist of history_

_He'll come again_

_Sailing on ships across the sea_

_To a wounded Nation_

_Signs of a savior_

_Like fire on the water_

_It's what we prayed for_

_One of our own_

_Just wait_

_Though wide he may roam_

_Always_

_A hero comes home_

_He goes where no one has gone_

_But always_

_A hero comes home_

_Deep in the heart of darkness sparks_

_A dream of light_

_Surrounded by hopelessness_

_He finds the will to fight_

_There's no surrender_

_Always remember_

_It doesn't end here_

_We're not alone_

_Just wait_

_Though wide he may roam_

_Always_

_A hero comes home_

_He goes where no one has gone_

_But always_

_A hero comes home_

_And he will come back on the crimson tide_

_Dead or alive_

_And even though we know the bridge has burned_

_He will return_

_He will return_

_Just wait_

_Though wide he may roam_

_Always_

_A hero comes home_

_He knows of places unknown_

_Always_

_A hero comes home_

_Someday they'll carve in stone_

_"The hero comes home"_

_He goes and comes back alone_

_But always_

_A hero comes home_

_Just wait_

_Though wide he may roam_

_Always_

_A hero comes home"_

Arya held his intensely blue eyes as she let the last note die out slowly. She handed the harp off to some other unfortunate girl, and let Gendry take her hand. His touch was soft, and she smiled at him. "Thank you ladies and gents. I'm afraid I must see m'lady home now. Goodnight." Gendry announced to the tavern. With that, he whisked her away.

They walked quietly down the streets, Gendry's thumb gently rubbing the skin on the back of her hand. She couldn't take the simple silence anymore, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft, and gentle at first, until Arya's hands tangled in his hair, and her tongue darted out to swipe along his bottom lip. He groaned, and tangled his tongue with hers, swallowing her gasp in an all-consuming kiss that had her knees weakened, and stole the very breath from her lungs.

Gendry, finally regaining his wits, let the girl up for air, and stepped away from her. Her confused look almost shattered his heart. "Why?" she whispered.

"Arya. You know we cannot do this. You are a lady, and it would be wrong."

"I don't care about how wrong it is. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember, and you've always pushed me away, with the excuse that it would be wrong, because I was a lady, and we were not married. Well not tonight. Not when this is the last night that I may ever see you on this Earth. By the old Gods. Gendry, you will not deny me this. Not tonight." Arya argued.

Gendry gave in. He really couldn't deny her, because she was right. With a sigh, he answered her, "As m'lady wishes. But, on one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"You will let me take you to the castle."

"The castle it is then. " Arya agreed.

The walk there was silent, and tense, and the Guards tried to give him flak about bringing a girl to the castle so late, but one look from him silenced them. Gendry led her to his room, and locked the door behind them. He lit the sconces on the walls, one by one, lending a flickering light to the room.

The light played over her, giving her an ethereal look as she turned to meet him. "Gendry." She whispered.

"Shh, m'lady."

His lips met hers in a gentle kiss, and his hands ghosted down her sides, settling on her hips. He pulled her closer, flush against his body, and she sighed quietly. Her hands slipped into his hair, as his turned her away from him. She trembled with desire when she felt his strong hands tug at the laces of her dress, loosening them until the heavy green garment fell to the floor, leaving her in only a shift.

He placed a warm, wet kiss on her shoulder, and she leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder. His lips trailed a path up her neck, and suckled a spot just below her jawline, before he turned her around to face him. The light made her already thin shift see through, and he grinned as he took note of her pebbled nipples. Impatiently, she dropped the shift to the ground, and pressed closer to him. He brought both hands to her breasts that sat heavy and high on her chest, and circled her nipples with his thumbs. She moaned softly, when he took one between his lips and suckled on it. He gently pushed her to lay on the bed, and kissed a path down her stomach. "Gendry, surely you can't mean to…" she was cut off.

"Oh, but I can, and I am." Were his last words as his mouth connected with her most sensitive bits, his tongue circling the little pink pearl constantly as she moaned and arched her back, her hands gripping tightly in his thick black hair. His hands griped her thighs, as she began to buck more wildly, coming closer to climax with each circling of his tongue.

"G-Gendry." She called out, his name falling in two broken syllables from her lips as she crested on a wave of pleasure never before experienced.

He lifted his face from between her legs, and licked his lips as he stared at her, pleased with himself. "You're wearing too many clothes." She breathed heavily.

"Won't you fix that, m'lady?" Gendry questioned.

She did. His clothing found itself on the floor soon enough, and her nimble hands were exploring his body. They spent the night exploring each other's' bodies, scaling mountains of pleasure together for her first time. It was beautiful.

Gendry awoke in a tangled mess of sticky limbs and languid bodies. He kissed Arya's forehead, noting that it was just dawning outside, and time for him to leave. He gently crawled from the bed, and began to pull on his clothes, strapping on his armor as quietly as possible. Just as he was deciding that he would write her a good-bye letter, a pair of thin, naked arms wrapped around his middle.

"Good morning love." Arya whispered.

"Good morning, to you too, love."

"Be safe. Please." She pleaded, as he turned to face her.

"Always."

Her hand caressed his cheek, as she looked him softly in the eyes. She planted a soft kiss on his lips, one that could only be identified as a farewell kiss, and whispered one last request.

"Return to me."

"Always." Gendry promised, and with one last kiss, he was gone.

A/N: Well that's it folks. Hope you liked it. Also, just an FYI, Arya, is obviously older in this story, and all is right with the world. (Mostly. Her mother and siblings aren't dead, Cersei isn't and incestuous slut-bag, and etc.) Leave reviews if you wish, they are greatly appreciated.


	2. See You Again

Return to Me

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: George R.R. Martin owns ASOIAF. I own nothing and make no profit from this. Hope you enjoy the story.

Inspirational Quote: "But I won't cry, Cause I know I'll never be lonely, for you are the stars to me, you are the light I follow. I will see you again, whoa. This is not where it ends. I will carry you with me, oh,'Til I see you again." Carrie Underwood, See You Again

Arya stood for a moment, watched Gendry silently as he walked out of the room. When the door closed behind him, she leaned her forehead against it, and let the tears roll down her face. After a few minutes, she wiped her eyes. She refused to cry. Crying, to her, meant that she thought she would never see him again. But Arya refused to believe that. She would hold on to the hope that he would come back to her someday.

Suddenly, she opened the door, and ran from the room running down the numerous hallways of the castle, in her gown from the night before, looking for Gendry. She was gasping for breath by the time she found him, about to walk out of the front doors of the castle. "Gendry. Gendry, come here." She pleaded.

Gendry ran to Arya as fast as his armor would allow, and brought her into his arms, his helmet falling to the floor. "What is it, Arya? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I. I love you. I love you. Remember that. Carry me. Here. In your heart. Always. Never forget. Even in the midst of a battle, when you think you can fight no more. Let my love carry you through. And bring you back to me." Arya begged.

"Always. You know I will. All I ask is the same of you. Never forget that I love you, and never forget that I'll always find my way back to you. Never lose hope. And if you should find yourself doing so, pray to a tree in the godswood." Gendry answered.

Arya leaned up for one last kiss, her small hands tangled in his hair. It was one of those breath-stealing kisses, where you don't even notice you're standing on your toes until it's over. Your teeth knock into each other's, but you don't mind. Your knees go weak, your arms start trembling, and rainbows of light burst behind your eyes. And it is just utterly perfect.

"Goodbye." Gendry said. And Arya's own, sad whisper of goodbye was like an echo of his. With that, he walked out of the door, to board a ship to the Iron Islands.

"Goodbye." Arya whispered to the closed door. She sank to the cold marble floor of the throne room, and cried there, until Cersei glided in, puffy eyed.

"Oh hush now love. Everything will be alright. He'll come home someday." Cersei tried to comfort the girl as best as she could in her own grief.

Arya wiped her eyes. "You're right. There's no use crying. That won't do any good." Arya managed a small smile. And stood, helping Cersei to stand as well. She dusted off her skirt, and placed her arm in the Queen's. "Where to now, your grace?"

"To get you ready my dear. We're having a feast tonight to wish Gendry, and my husband, and your brothers good luck." Cersei smiled, and she laughed when Arya groaned. The girl didn't like banquets, or feasts, or big parties of any kind. She preferred to sneak off to taverns late in the night with Gendry, much to her mother's displeasure. "Come now. It won't be all that bad…" Cersei lowered her voice to a conspiratorial tone, a smile splitting her face, "Unless you're sore from your and my son's love-making last night." Cersei winked as Arya blushed, and led the girl into a room not far from the throne room, which she used for getting ready for events like this.

"I knew you'd be found here sooner or later." Catelyn smiled at her daughter. "You never did come back home last night." Catelyn pulled a purple gown from a trunk, and began unlacing Arya's green dress.

"I was with Gendry." Arya lowered her eyes, fearing her mother's wrath.

"I know, love. The walls have eyes and ears. And mothers know these things." Catelyn sighed. She pulled the dress over her daughter's head, and began to work on lacing it up tightly. Her daughter grunted as the dress got tighter and tighter around her rib cage.

"Mother! You're going to suffocate me!" Arya complained, her brows furrowing.

"I'm sorry love, but beauty is pain." Catelyn replied, her nimble fingers tying the laces of the dress into a neat bow at the small of Arya's back.

"Then I must be gorgeous." Arya muttered, under her breath.

"Indeed you are, sweetheart." Cersei said as she guided Arya into a chair in front of a mirror. She ran her fingers through the girl's dark, wavy hair, and decided on an intricate southern style, with all her hair braided atop her head.

Arya winced as Cersei combed and pulled and braided her hair, until it was acceptable, without complaint. But when she saw her mother reach for makeup, she protested. "Mother. Please, no makeup."

Catelyn saw the pleading look, and, realizing they had put her daughter through enough, dressing her like a doll, put the kohl down. Instead, she reached for some scented oil, and dabbed it onto her daughter's neck. She kissed her cheek, and proclaimed her the most beautiful girl in the world. "All the girls at banquet will be jealous of you, for you are the most beautiful."

"Even next to Sansa?" Arya questioned, highly doubting it.

Catelyn laughed at her youngest daughter and answered, "Yes, even your sister will be jealous of your beauty."

"And even more so, when she sees you wearing this." Cersei said quietly, as she placed a delicate silver circlet engraved with bears on Arya's head. "Gendry left this with me about ten minutes before I found you, and told me to give it to you. Now, all the girls of the kingdom, and everyone for that matter, will know you are his." The queen smiled sadly.

"Come dear. It is almost time for the party to start. If you don't want to miss out on the hours of singing and dancing before dinner, we must go. We mustn't be late." Catelyn urged.

"Royalty is never late. Everyone else is simply early." Cersei smiled at Arya, and the trio floated arm in arm from the room.

A/N: That's it until I update again. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Review. The review's fuel my writing. Thanks


End file.
